Suspicion
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: Empêcher son mari d'avoir des doutes alors qu'on se trouve en face de toute la Communauté de l'Anneau, c'est dur... très dur.


**Petit OS pour patienter en attendant la sortie du Hobbit.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages et lieus utilisés ou nommés dans cette fiction sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien et de tout détenteur de ses droits. Cet écrit n'a aucun but lucratif.**

* * *

Suspicion

Du haut du gigantesque Mallorn qui constituait le cœur de la cité elfique de Caras Galadhon, un couple attendait, impatient. Les deux elfes étaient vêtus d'amples robes, blanche pour l'un, grise pour l'autre. Une fine couronne d'or ceignait le front de la femme, tandis que l'homme préférait garder la tête libre. Elle avait des cheveux aussi éclatants que le soleil, il avait les siens d'un argent pur comme la lune. Point commun, dans leurs yeux : la même hâte et la même inquiétude. Et tous deux fixaient le faîte de l'escalier qui menait à la salle du trône, où ils se tenaient debout, droits et fiers comme les seigneurs qu'ils étaient : Celeborn et Galadriel, maître de la Lorien.

Enfin, les premières silhouettes commencèrent à apparaître à travers les feuillages qui faisaient office de murs. La femme se mit à les énumérer, en l'attente d'une personne chère. Un grand elfe blond, tout d'abord, équipé de pied en cap pour la guerre : Haldir, le capitaine de la Lothlorien; venait ensuite un humain brun, à l'allure noble malgré sa tenue souillée de poussière et de sang : Aragorn, l'héritier d'Isildur; puis un nain, à l'épaisse barbe rousse et à l'air revêche : Gimli, fils de Gloïn; un autre homme, plus grand que la moyenne, portant un élégant cor à la ceinture : Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor; un deuxième elfe, qui portait deux couteaux et un arc dans son carquois : Legolas, fils de Thranduil de la Forêt Noire; et enfin quatre semi-hommes, tous habillés à la manière propre des habitants de la Comté : Frodon, Samsagace, Meriadoc et Peregrïn. Mais jamais ne vint de neuvième personne.

Le seigneur elfe attendit que tous se tiennent debout, en ligne, en face de lui pour en être bien certain, mais c'était une évidence : Gandalf, le magicien gris, n'arrivait pas. Galadriel scrutait elle aussi les compagnons, mais elle n'était pas aussi touchée par l'absence du mage elle était même soulagée, en quelque sorte. Elle avait une bonne raison de désirer qu'il ait quitté le groupe. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il n'ait confié son secret à aucun autre membre de la communauté… Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son époux avancer d'un pas et prendre la parole d'un air las.

- Huit sont ici alors qu'ils étaient neuf à quitter Fondcombe. Dîtes-moi où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui.

Galadriel le savait, elle. Elle avait vu le magicien basculer dans l'ombre, alors qu'elle regardait dans son miroir. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Legolas surprit tout le monde, et en particulier la maîtresse des lieux.

- Est-ce à cause du…

Alors Gandalf avait tout raconté. Avant que l'elfe ne puisse aller plus loin, Galadriel le stoppa de ce regard qui, disait-on, pouvait lire dans les pensées d'autrui. Cette rumeur était évidemment fondée, aussi le prince de la Forêt Noire baissa-t-il les yeux en marmonnant de vagues excuses.

- Je n'ai rien dit… souffla-t-il.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Celeborn.

- Oh ce n'est rien, mon cher, je suis certaine que… commença Galadriel.

- Je crois, l'interrompit Aragorn, que Legolas faisait référence à cette scène du Hob…

Un autre regard le fit taire à son tour. Mais le magicien avait-il donc rapporté cet évènement à tous ses proches ? Malgré elle, Galadriel commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle ne pourrait pas faire taire longtemps ce secret, si trop de monde était au courant.

- En fait… Ce n'est rien… s'excusa l'héritier d'Isildur en baissant lui aussi les yeux.

- De quoi parlez-vous tous ? le pressa Celeborn.

- Je crois que nos hôtes sont fatigués et confus par ce long voyage, expliqua sa femme.

- Pas du tout, lança Boromir en haussant un sourcil. Nous faisions juste référence à cette scène du Hobbit, et Gandalf et vous…

Ça commençait à devenir vraiment embarrassant. Ce fut au tour du Gondorien d'être la proie des éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Galadriel.

- Je veux dire… Oui, nous sommes fatigués, et nous divaguons…

- Tout cela me semble étrange, murmura Celeborn à son épouse. Mais peut-être deviens-je trop suspicieux.

- Ce doit être cela, répondit-elle gentiment, trop heureuse de s'en sortir ainsi.

- Ou alors… reprit Celeborn. Attendez, êtes-vous en train de suggérer que… ?

Il fallait en finir, et vite. Mais Galadriel eut beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle la trouvait toujours aussi inextricable. Ce fut là que Gimli le nain trouva sa chance. Profitant de la confusion à laquelle les deux seigneurs elfes étaient en proie, il décida de saisir la perche au vol. D'autant que si tous ses compagnons avaient essayé, il ne resterait pas le seul à ne rien dire, et si jamais il parvenait à aller au bout avant d'être interrompu, il aurait peut-être droit au même traitement que Gandalf, on ne savait jamais. Ce fut par un fantastique coup de chance que Galadriel entendit ses pensées et le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

- Patience, Gimli fils de Gloïn. Votre tour viendra.

Mais trop pressée de mettre un terme à cette farce, elle ne fit pas attention à lui répondre par la pensée. Celeborn pivota pour lui lancer un regard à la fois surpris et choqué, tandis que le nain, et le reste de la communauté d'ailleurs, souriait de toutes ses dents. La bouche du seigneur elfe s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

- … Quoi ?

- Oups...

Elle, la maîtresse des elfes de la Lothlorien, venait d'être piégée par un _nain_. Et n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en tirer.

* * *

**Suis-je le seul à avoir été choqué par le geste de Galadriel envers Gandalf dans la bande-annonce du Hobbit? J'attends de voir le film en entier, pour pouvoir juger de la justesse de cet extrait. Espérons juste que Peter Jackson n'aura pas totalement perdu la raison en intégrant une relation entre le magicien et l'elfe...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu. J'espère que cet OS vous aura fait un peu sourire; que ce soit le cas ou non, je vous serais reconnaissant de laisser une petite review pour m'indiquer vos impressions.**

**A une prochaine fois,**

**Strider.**

**EDIT: Je pensais que voir le film dissiperait les doute quant à cette scène, puisqu'elle serait replacée dans son contexte. Mais c'est tout le contraire... Il semble bien que Peter Jackson ait confondu Celeborn et Gandalf x)**


End file.
